Beast Within
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: After making a trip to a thrift store for a playstation one and a copy of a very old game, Desiree unknowingly releases a mysterious force that ties some of the game's contents into the real world. She and other wrestlers have their lives changed forever, but what happens when things start getting out of control? (T rating for violence, foul language, and suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bloody Roar, nor do I own any rights to anything WWE related.**

 **All wrestling matches in this story are ones I create to go along with how the story is set up, so any title changes or pay-per-view events are completely made up by me.**

 **I only own Desiree/Desi, my persona.**

 **BIG SHOUT-OUT TO Brookeworm3 for helping me out with some of the planning for this fic! The list of wrestlers and their animal forms will be revealed next chapter during the Wrestlemania event that I have planned!**

* * *

"Shea, come on! Play a game with me!" Desiree pouted, gently smacking her boyfriend on the shoulder to get his attention.

Desiree was in her mid twenties with blue eyes and mid-back length sandy blonde hair that showed natural strawberry blonde streaks at certain angles of light, she was dressed in her street clothes which was just a black tanktop and a pair of black knee-length shorts. Her boyfriend was Stephen Farrelly, who wrestled for the WWE with the name Sheamus...which earned him the nickname Shea. He was also in his street clothes: a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. They were both sitting on the couch after being home from a show for only an hour when boredom hit Desiree like a freight train.

The Irishman sighed and looked at his pouting girlfriend. "What game did you have in mind?"

"Well...I went to a thrift store and bought a playstation one and a fighting game called Bloody Roar, but it wasn't in its original case so they just gave it to me with the console. The cashier made a joke about how games in solid black cases were cursed, but I don't believe that stuff." Desiree said, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Set it up and I'll play for a bit, I wanna get some sleep..."

"Yay! I actually hooked up the system when you went to the bathroom when we got home..." she smiled sheepishly as the two moved to the floor since the cords to the controllers were a bit on the short side.

Desiree started up the game and skilled right to the character selection screen, sighing happily since it was a sign the game actuay worked. "God, I missed these old graphics..."

The two picked their characters, Desiree chose Alice and Sheamus chose Gado. Rabbit versus lion fights occured as Desiree tried to explain some of the stuff she researched about the game while they played, Desiree won quite a few times until Sheamus switched characters and started playing as Long who was a tiger.

-Hours Later-

"Desi, I'm tired...let's go to bed." Sheamus yawned, putting his controller down.

"But I wanna play some more!" Desi pouted, whining like a child.

"You can keep playing, I'm going to bed."

"Fine..."

Desiree looked a bit upset, but smiled as Sheamus kissed her forehead before heading up to the bedroom they shared. The blonde woman checked the time on her phone and played a few practice rounds in Arcade Mode before saving and turning the console off to join her boyfriend in bed.

As the two 'slept', the old game system shook and buzzed with elecrticity, sparks coming out of the disk area. Thunder boomed outside and lightning lit up the dark rooms of the house, the old console hovered off the floor and released a burst of energy before clunking back down to the floor.

Things were going to be very different once the big Wrestlemania event happened on Sunday...


	2. Chapter 2

**REMINDER: MY WRESTLING FICS DO NOT FOLLOW A SPECIFIC TIMELINE.**

 **The list of wrestlers and their animal forms are:**

 **Desi(my OC): lioness**

 **Sheamus: cockatoo**

 **Randy Orton: viper**

 **Becky Lynch: red fox**

 **Asuka: gazelle**

 **Ronda Rousey: bear**

 **Braun Strowman: cougar**

 **Cesaro: greyhound**

 **I'd like to thank my friend Brookeworm3 for her help, thoughts, and opinions on the list.**

 **The list was longer, but I had to cut out some people so I wouldn't overwork myself.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **(Sunday, Wrestlemania)**

Desi left her hotel room and met up with Becky Lynch and Lana in the hallway, the three of them walking towards the elevator.

"Do you think you two could be a bit quieter next time?" Lana asked the American, who looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, " Becky added, "I heard you two in my room across the hallway...and I was watching tv!"

Desi's face turned a light shade of pink as the three women stepped into the elevator to go down to the ground floor. The three of them, plus Sheamus, all stayed in the same hotel last night. Desi and Sheamus shared a room while Lana and Rusev were in the room to their left and Becky was in the room across the hallway. Things got a little heated last night and apparently it gave Becky and Lana something to tease their friend about.

"I...um..." Desi pulled up the scarf that she was wearing to cover her blushing face that was gietting redder as the other two females started giggling.

Desi got a text from Sheamus as the three women got into a taxi together, the text saying that the guys had beat them there. Desi simply puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and sent Sheamus a gif of someone sticking up their middle finger.

"You ok, Des?" Becky asked, noticing her friend's annoyed look.

"Shea and Cesaro beat us there." Desi replied, sighing and shoving her phone in her bag.

"We'll be there shortly." Lana said, her tone showing boredom.

The ride was quiet until they got to the arena. Fans had watched them walk in, some even took pictures of them or waved. The three women simply entered the arena through the entrance assigned for WWE staff, heading to get ready for the night. Desi was going to be ringside with Sheamus and Cesaro before teaming up with Becky later on.

"Not putting on your new gear yet?" Becky asked Desi as they finished getting dressed.

"Nah, not until our match." Desi answered. Her current gear was a black tank top, black jeans shorts, and black knee length Converse.

"Well, you better head out because I can hear everything getting started."

"I'll see you in a few matches!" Desi called as she ran out of the dressing room to meet up with Sheamus and Cesaro.

The guys were waiting behind the curtain for their music to play as Desi finally met up with them. The three of them watched as Kofi Kingston took his place at ringside as Big E and Xavier Woods entered the ring. The familiar sound of Cesaro's music transitioning to Sheamus's music played and they started doing their entrance. They stopped as Feel Invincible by Skillet started to play, then Desi joined them out on the ramp, posing next to the current Smackdown tag champions. The three walked to the ring together, Desi stole a kiss from Sheamus as he got in the ring to prepare for the match to start. The bell rang as Sheamus and Big E were the two in the ring and the match got started. Desi kept prancing around the ring, getting the fans worked up to chant for her boyfriend.

But then, something happened...

Desi looked up and saw Xavier Woods get knocked off the ring, he landed on her and made her hit her head off the floor. He got up and actually apologized, helping the blonde woman up, only to turn and see an angered Sheamus right in his face. Xavier tried to explain that he was helping Desi up and that he didn't mean to hurt her, but something in Sheamus had snapped...he tossed Xavier into the ring and then fell to his knees in pain. Desi went to rush to her love's side but stopped and backed away slowly with her hands covering her mouth, not sure if she were to laugh or be terrified.

Once Sheamus stood again, he wasn't himself...instead, a large humanized cockatoo was standing in his place and was still wearing his wrestling gear except his boots were ripped to show sharp talons. The arena was silent until the entire New Day trio started laughing as they gathered in the ring. There was a loud shrieking noise as Sheamus was quickly in the ring, pinning Xavier down by the throat with his talons. A sound like a growling dog could be heard as Big E was tackled to the ground and pinned down by a large greyhound dog that oddly resembled Cesaro.

Desi stared in shock with everyone else, but she knew she had to do something so she hopped on the side of the ring and prepared to use the ropes to launch herself at the chaos when she doubled over in pain. She recovered after a moment, a humanoid lioness taking her place. Continuing her plan, Desi launched herself into the ring and tackled the other two animalized wrestlers off their targets. The three animals just stared at each other, Desi growled at the other two as she had them pinned which was easy for her since this form was stronger than her human form. She held them in place while the three men of the New Day made their escape, then the two men and one woman that made up The Bar slowly returned to their human forms. Silence deafened everyone as Desi, Sheamus, and Cesaro made their way backstage. The men's gear was barely stretched or altered, their boots had taken the most damage with the toe area being ripped out, but Desi's gear had ripped in places and the entire bottoms of her boots were ripped out.

"What the hell was that?!" Becky asked, rushing over to the three of them. "Are you alright?"

"I...I think so...but, I don't know what happened." Desi answered, looking at Sheamus and Cesaro as they just stood in stunned silence.

"Well, some of the matches had been changed. We don't have a match as a team anymore for some reason, I'm going one on one with Asuka." Becky said, sounding a bit frustrated. She then turned as she heard that the event will continue, then Asuka's music was playing. "Well, time to go..."

Desi watched as Becky rushed off for her match.

 **(Moments Later)**

Desi was watching Becky and Asuka's match on a tv backstage, both women were acting strange. Out of nowhere, Ronda Rousey ran into the ring and things quickly went downhill. All three women fell to their knees and stood as animals moments later; Becky was a red fox, Asuka was a gazelle, and Ronda was a bear.

Before the three in the ring could move to attack, Desi rushed out and got their attention with a few members of security. The animals in the ring quickly became human again as their attention was no longer on fighting one another. The women were confused and were staring at Desi as she and security left, a fight had broken out backstage and the security went to investigate.

It was a scripted fight between Randy Orton and Braun Strowman, but there was a familiar look of rage as the men were going too far with the fighting as they were seen in mid-transformation. The two men backed away as their changes finished, a humanoid viper and cougar were now staring each other down as security stepped back from trying to get in the way. The two men pushed passed security and headed to the part of the backstage area where Desi was sitting around with Sheamus and Cesaro. The tag-team was pushed out of the way as the currently transformed wrestlers, including Becky, Asuka, and Ronda who had turned to their animal forms out of anger, all began crowding Desi and began demanding answers. Desi actually looked scared, so Sheamus and Cesaro stood in front of her protectively and they ended up transforming as well.

"How the hell are you two going to protect her?" Orton hissed. "You're just a bird and a mutt. Now, MOVE!"

Orton went to attack, but Becky was the one to knock him out of the way to keep him from attacking her best friend.

"I know you want to hurt her but not as long as I'm here." She growled, getting inches away from the hissing viper's face. "But if anything happens to Desi, we won't find out what's going on."

Orton just slithered away from Becky and waited behind the rest of the animalized wrestlers. All of them looked at Desi, who looked like she was about to pass out.

"L-look...I don't know why this is all happening, or why your all blaming me, but I'll find out. I'm affected by this, too, you know..." Desi said in her most confident voice, then she started thinking. "This...is kinda like that game..."

"Game?" Everyone asked, actually turning human again.

Sheamus then looked at his girlfriend. "That game we played last night? You think it triggered all of this?"

"Possibly..." Desi replied while thinking. "...I figured it was a joke when they told me it was cursed."

Everyone just stared at Desi like she was the dumbest person in the world.

"I'll try to research some of the game's lore and see if it ties into the real world in any way, ok? Just...leave me alone and let's pack up for the night. I'll message everyone when I find something out." Desi told everyone, pointing to a tv where it had been announced that the rest of the event had been cancelled.

Everyone left except for Desi, Sheamus, and Cesaro who all just stood there looking at each other. Desi actually looked ashamed and backed away from the duo.

"I don't know how, but I'll fix this...if it's even possible..." she crossed her arms and flinched away for a moment when Sheamus tried hugging her, but she eventually allowed him to do so.

Desi walked out with her boyfriend and best guy friend, heading to the hotel so Desi could get om her laptop to start on her research.


End file.
